


A Blank Face Meets A Laughing Grin

by Mrsnightmares



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Peeping, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: You always knew your moral compass was a little... skewed to say the least. So when riots start happening you take apart of them, because fuck the rich am I right?But then you see him at the riot and...is he wearing clown makeup?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Scowling you cross your arms as you tap your foot impatiently, god you should just take the stairs next time this fucking elevator never seems to be working. A cough makes you turn and you see Arthur waiting to you left as well for the elevator.

"Fuckin should just replace this piece of shit." You mumble to him as he hums his agreement, you pull a pack of cigarettets of your pocket and wordlessly hand it to Arthur who takes it sticking it into his pocket.

"T-Thanks." He stutters out as you scoff and wave your hand towards him. 

"It was the least I could do Artie, after all you helped me with that fucking couch last week." You say smiling before the elevator creaks open making you rush inside. You hold the door open as Arthur squeezes in besides you, the elevator is unfortunately small in most cases but in this case your glad it's small. 

"How's your mom?" You say looking up at Arthur who looks down at you clearing his throat before looking away a light blush dusted on his cheeks. Fuck he looked so adorable and you wish he would just pick up the hints you've been dropping for him for two weeks now. 

"Oh she's doing fine." He says awkwardly chuckling as he reaches and scratches his head.

"And how are you doing Artie?" You ask as you pull your ratty old jacket closer to your frame trying to keep the warmth in your body. Before he can answer the elevator dings and rattles open on Arthur's floor. 

"Uh this is me so if you don't mind me just scooting past you here." He fumbles with his words as he hurriedly moves past you his shoulders beginning to shake up and down rapidly, you don't stop him already knowing that Arthur would rather not have you witness his laughing fit. Without another word you press your floor number and watch as his shaking body enters his apartment before the elevator doors rattle shut taking you up. 

* * *

The rich get richer and the poor get pooer, if that wasn't the moto of Gotham you don't know what is. You sip your coffee slowly as you walk trying your best to avoid bumping into people as they bustle around you on the sidewalk. Sadly others don't take that into consideration and you watch in slow motion horror as your coffee spills all over the rather expensive looking suit of a man walking past you. 

"Hey! What the fuck lady?! This suit is worth more than your whole fuckin apartment complex!" The guy yells as he shoves you roughly his face slowly turning red. 

"Look man I'm sorry but you bump-" You start to only to be stopped by the man slapping you, you fall down to the ground as the people around you stop watching the interaction.

Some start to record others simply walk away, that's the way it was in Gotham you just didn't get involved in other people's business. You keep your own skin safe and don't worry about anybody else, one man starts to walk towards you and the man but gets pulled back by somebody in the crowd. 

Yeah figures, nobody wanted to intervene but they all wanted a show. 

"Fucking bitch trying to tell me if was my fault? Your nothing but Narrows trash, ain't nobody taking your wor- HEY!" You scramble up as the man is speaking and bolt running as fast as you can to hour apartment. Cries of people ring in your ears as you blindly shove them and push past them desperate to escape. 

Panting you lean against the inside of your apartment lobby wall, fuck that was close but at least you got his wallet. Humming slowly you pull the fancy polished black leather wallet out of your pocket and open it. 

He didn't have a lot of cash on him but it was enough, enough to buy you groceries for the next week maybe month if you were really frugal. You toss the empty wallet into a trashcan besides the mailboxes and step into the elevator, as it's doors rattle shut you light up a cigarette breathing in the smoke deeply before exhaling a smile on your face. 

When the doors finally rattle open on your floor you step out quick to stub your cigarette against the dirtiest part of the sicking wallpaper decorating the wall. Which to be truthful was mostly all of it, sighing you juggle your doorknob. 

Of course it had to get fucking stuck, came with the perks of living in the shittest part of Gotham you suppose. 

"Fuckin perfect." You mumble under your breath as you try to force the door, it had only gotten stuck once before and you had been locked out for nearly an hour before you finally got the door to give. You really didn't want the door to break knowing the landlord wouldn't fix it but would happily take your money. 

"Need some help?" A voice rings out from the side of you and your already grinning a little as you turn to face Arthur. 

"What brings you up to the highest point of the tallest tower Artie?" You can't help the natural friendly yet flirty tone your voice takes, it had always been that way when you spoke to people you actually wanted to speak to. 

"Oh nothing much just decided to take a stroll..." He chuckles awkwardly his eyes darting away from yours to instead look at the peeling wallpaper besides your head.

"Yeah you just wanted to see the rats scurry into their different hiding places, am I right?" You joked making Arthur release a shirt bark of laughter, you join in chuckling at your own stupid little joke. 

"Do you think you could help me though Artie? The fucking door is jammed and I don't want to risk break it by forcing it." You ask after the laughter between you dies down. 

"Well.." He says trailing off.

"It's okay if you can't I understand if your busy Artie." You say smiling as he apologetically looks at you before heading downstairs. 

* * *

Hours later you stare at your ceiling as the TV mumbles nonsense in the background. It's saying something about Thomas Wayne but you don't really care to be honest.

Thinking about the elite of Gotham had always left a bed taste in your mouth, so you chose to ignore them...expect for when you were pick pocketing them of course. 

Your mind slowly drifts to the thought of Arthur, you were starting to think he would never ask you out at this point. Maybe he was into men and that's why he was ignoring your signals, but your pretty sure he was just really oblivious. You didn't know how to make it more obvious that you wanted him, besides of course showing up naked to his apartment. But his mom lived with him and you didn't think that while being flattered he would probably have a meltdown at seeing your naked flesh. 

You did want to see his naked flesh though and you wanted to hear his moans from underneath him as your rode the shit out of him your hands wild-

Ok you needed your brain to chill but you knew it wouldn't, not unless you made it. So you spread your legs and set to work on rubbing your clit as you pumped three fingers in and out of you. 

You bit your lip holding back a moan as your fingers frantically pumped in and out of you, you were busy imagining Arthur on top of you roughly pounding into you making his hips snap into yours as his fingers gripped you tightly no doubt leaving bruises.

You came at the drop of a hat and the intensity of your orgasm was so strong that you were sure that you had somehow cut a nerve in your spine. Your legs couldn't move they were jelly like and as you layed in your bed panting loudly little did you know that Arthur was just two floors below you panting just like you were as he came your name in his lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

That rich asshole you had robbed money got you quite far before it ran out. You had manged to buy two months rent with it and also manged to buy enough groceries for a week at least. You felt you were on cloud nine as you walked into the apartments lobby carrying your groceries, you would be able to live off this food for this week and you could spend your next two month paychecks on some food but you would be able to keep the rest all for yourself. You couldn't help the smile that stretched across your face as you waited for the elevator, shit even with the elevator taking it's sweet ass time coming down your mood was still good. 

There's definitely a pep in your step and even Arthur seems to notice, you didn't really think he would even notice you truthfully. It almost seemed that Arthur was avoiding you if you were to be blunt about it.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Arthur mumbles out through the cigarette in his mouth as he steps besides you waiting for the elevator. 

"Just got a lil extra money is all." You say gleefully as Arthur sighs and take a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Are you okay Arthur?" You question, you only call him Arthur when your serious and Arthur knows that. 

"Just another shit day don't really wanna talk about it." He mumbles looking away from you hunching in on himself as he shoves his hands in his pockets. 

"If you don't wanna talk about it that's fine, but hey my doors always open ya hear?" You say smiling as you shift some of your groceries in order to fear one of your hands, you rub Arthur's shoulder and sure enough Arthur's face brightens up a little as he blushes. 

"Y-Yeah I know." He says chuckling nervously. 

You want to say more to him, maybe actually make the big move but before you can the elevator finally opens up. You don't want to make the big move on him in the elevator, sure the lobby wasn't much better but you didn't want to make Arthur feel trapped and pressured into giving you a answer for you asking him out.

Instead you stay silent in the elevator and merely watch as Arthur steps out on his floor and enters his apartment. There was always tomorrow to ask him after all, maybe then you would be a little braver.

You sigh as you enter your apartment and set down the groceries on the stained kitchen counter top, yeah tomorrow you'll ask him out! Tomorrow your gonna march right up to Arthur and ask him out on a date, your tried of the both of you skating around each other waiting for the other person to make a move. 

* * *

Okay you totally chickened out, you saw Arthur in the lobby on his way to work but instead of asking him then you merely smiled at him and waved. God what was all that talk yesterday about being brave and asking him out? It was a fucking load of bullshit that's what. 

Shit you think as you bit down on your thumbs nail, you really wanted to go on a date with Arthur but if he didn't make the first move and you didn't make the first move then the two of you would be stuck in the hell of pining forever. Huffing you get out of bed and move to the kitchen, might as well go something productive with your time while you waited for Arthur to get back from work. 

You hum lightly as you wash the dishes swaying your hips to the best in your head as you try your best to get all the nasty muck stick to the plates in your sink. When you done washing dishes you decide fuck it and tie up your hair, you might as well clean up the rest of the apartment. 

Hours later your apartment looks, well you certainly can't make it look as good as the apartments in the wealthy side of Gotham but you think its probably the best looking apartment in this shithole right now. You sigh as you wipe the sweat off your bow before drinking some water, you nearly choke on it as rapid knocks in fast succession bang on your door. 

"Coming!" You say as you walk towards your door trying to dry the water that spilled on you. God you hope it's not the landlord Lord knows that if he saw your apartment right now he might asked you to clean the others in exchange for a rent extension you knew he would never give.

To your surprise its Arthur and to add more surprise he's bleeding from his nose and he looks as if the shits been beaten out of him!

"Oh my God Arthur!" You say as you scramble him into your apartment setting him down on your couch.

"Stay right here! I'm gonna grab my first aid kit!" You shout as you run off to your bathroom grabbing the first aid kit from underneath your sink. 

You rush quickly back into the living room where Arthur is sulking on your couch holding his nose delicately as blood slowly drips from it down into his chest. You set the kit down on the couch next to him and take a seat opposite of him and the first aid kit, you pull his hands away from his nose and wince at the sight. It's a purple and yellow mess if either one giant bruise or multiple bruises blended together. 

"What happened?" You say as you crack open the first aid kit and pull out a large patch of cotton, you slowly dab the blood dripping out of Arthur's nose as he sighs before speaking. 

"Some teenagers stole my sign, I had to chase them and got jumped." He says softly as you tilt his head up trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Fuckin assholes, who the fuck they think they are?" You snarl as set down the now bloodstained cotton patch and grab a antibacterial wipe, you wipe away the dried blood on Arthur's face being careful to avoid his mouth as he speaks.

"I shouldn't of chased them down their just ki-" He says only to be cut off by you.

"Kids or not they should know that their not entitled to anybody's property!" You snap as you throw down the dirty rag besides the cotton patch. Arthur stays silent even as you turn his face around looking for any more injuries.

"Arthur are you injured anywhere else?" You speak softly as you and Arthur eyes connect, god his eyes were so beautiful they reminded you of emeralds with how dark they were and how they shined. Arthur stays silent and you fluster as you realize that the two of you have just been staring in each others eyes, god he must think your such a weirdo. 

"Not anywhere that I can think of." He says as he licks his lips, oh you so wanted to close the distance between you two but he was hurt and oh god he's coming closer and all you can taste is smoke and blood but it's so beau-

The two of you pull apart so quickly it feels like lightning has struck you, maybe that was from the kiss but you don't care you just want more. Arthur quickly moves away from you as he turns to face away from you, you put your hand on his shoulder and you can swear you feel all the tension in his shoulders as you speak.

"Artie...why did you stop?" You whisper but your words to be as loud as gunshots as they echo around your apartment. 

* * *

You wanted to chase after Arthur but you knew better than that, he would come back your sure of it. At your words he had fled your apartment and the apartment building as well leaving you alone on your couch lips buzzing. 

You wanted Arthur to keep missing you and even maybe if the two of you kept kissing like that then maybe the two of you would be in your bedr- 

Okay you need to calm down, you didn't want advance your relationship with Arthur that fast. You weren't no hussy you had strict rules when it came to dating, nobody was invited into your bedroom till after the third date and if after that they decided to never come back...that was on them. 

You didn't want Arthur to be like that though you wanted to go out on dates with him, you wanted him to tell you jokes that would sound horrible from anybody else but from him sounded great, you wanted to stare into his emerald eyes as the two of you fu-

Shaking your head you sigh. You really hope you were right about Arthur coming back to you, you didn't want him to avoid you forever nor did you want to ruin the friendship between you two if he didn't feel the same way. Your bones crackle as you stand up moving into the kitchen after turning on the TV letting the news softly settle into background noise.

You stare out your large kitchen window, you got lucky in that aspect you suppose. When you moved into this shithole you had hit the only apartment with a large kitchen window facing the wealthier side of Gotham, what a sick fucking joke. Always seeing the side you wanted to be on but always having it just be out of reach, you exhale slowly opening the window letting the cool night air in. 

"What the fuck am I going to do." You mumble out as you light a cigarette and let it sit in the little ashtray by the window. The smoke floats up and out the window as you sigh, you don't smoke but you still buy cigarettes it's mostly because the smell of them comforted you. Maybe that's why you were drawn to Arthur when you first moved in a couple of weeks ago, he always smelled faintly of cheap cologne and cigarette smoke. 

Naw you know why you were drawn to him, you remember it like it was yesterday.

_"Hey asshole be careful with my fucking shit!" You growl out at the mover as he huffs and drops your boxes down on the apartments lobby next to some others._

_"If your just gonna bitch you can fuckin do it lady." He snarls before walking away towards the lobby's doors._

_"You can't just fuckin leave dickwipe, I payed you to move this boxes to my apartment not the lobby!" You scream after him as he waves his hand back at you. He leaves and you sigh before sitting down on one of you boxes, you couldn't just take one box at a time that's how all your shit would get stolen and you weren't strong enough to carry more than two boxes at a time. _

_"Hey uh miss, you need some help?" You hear a voice from besides you, your about to tell them to piss off when you feel the owner of the voice trips and a thin wand of plastic launches in the air making flowers pop out of the side of it as it falls down perfectly in your lap._

_You can't help but laugh loudly as you gather the flowers out of you lap, you turn and see a middle-aged man sprawled on the ground looking confused before bursting out into laughter alongside you. _

_"That is definitely the weirdest way somebody has tried to hit on me." You say warmly as the man gets ups and extends his hand towards you._

_"Hi I'm Arthur."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a heads up for this story the events of the movie will be taking place slower than how they are protrayed in the movie.
> 
> I'm also sorry that updates have been slow, my English teacher just assigned another essay so I really have to focus on that for the time being.
> 
> Man I shouldn't have taken AP English with all these essays, sorry guys.

Arthur has been avoiding you for the last couple of weeks, he doesn't take the elevator anymore and if he does he must have changed his whole schedule to be avoiding you because like hell your walking all the way to your floor. Your sad but honestly what did you expect? 

Arthur has made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want to pursue a relationship with you, it stings like a bitch but you really should of expected this to be honest. There's no way a man like Arthur as interesting as him would want you, I mean your just a simple thief who pick pockets people some times and works a boring ass job as a fucking secretary to the same assholes you rob. 

You sigh as you wash your dishes, what a fucking joke your life is turning out to be. Your living alone fuck you can't even have a pet due to your apartments policy, you have no significant other, and you working at a dead end job. Life really did suck sometimes, maybe you should pick up a hobby like sewing or even fucking crocheting just to end your boredom. 

But the materials for a hobby costs money, and you really don't want to spend the extra money you usually spend on rent on fucking hobby materials. You flop down on your couch after turning your TV on and roll your eyes as you hear a familiar tune, you don't know why Arthur loved this stupid show so much all the host did was ridicule people.

You still watched it though just in case Arthur ever mentioned something about lasts night's episode, fuck you had to admit you must really have it bad for Arthur if your watching a show you fucking despise just to shoehorn in a conversation. It's not like he's talking to you anyway so what's the point? You turn off the TV on your way to your bedroom where there's a bouquet of carnations? 

Your brow scrunches up as you try to make sense of who would lay flowers on your bed, turning towards your fire escape you see the window cracked letting in the chilly Gotham air. You close the window quickly, never leave windows open that was the first rule in Gotham, actually the first rule out as never attract unwanted attention but a cracked window would definitely bring unwanted attention. 

You pick up the flowers and smell them, their fresh and certainly not the cheap kind. Who would go through of the trouble just to tell you their sorry? Turning the flowers over you don't notice as a small almost invisible card falls down on the ground landing under your bed, maybe it was Arthur? 

A goofy grin spreads across your face as you imagine Arthur leaving these flowers for you, sure it was a tad creepy he snuck into your bedroom but hey all classic acts of romance were a little creepy in you book. You really hope it is Arthur who left theses flowers because if it isn't...well you'll mostly likely have to teach the intruder a lesson or two. 

* * *

You wake up to harsh loud knocking on your apartments door, grumbling you get out of bed and walk as slow as you can to the door. You don't know who it is knocking but you hope if it's anybody its Arthur.

"Wha-" You say as you start to open up the door only to be interrupted by the taste of smoke? Your eyes which were slowly fluttering shut as you kissed this mystery person snap open. Its Arthur, you sigh as Arthur's hands cup your face and he pushes you further into your apartment. It's hard to keep your train of thought but as the two if you fall down in your couch Arthur pulls away panting with a goofy grin on his face.

"Arthur what brought this on?" You whisper as Arthur starts to trail kisses down your neck, he either ignores you or doesn't hear you but you can't find it in yourself to care as he gently bites down in your neck before adding more pressure. 

"Ah Arthur!" You moan out as your eyes flutter shut, you feel Arthur grin against your neck as his hand slides up underneath your shirt. You want this oh you want this so bad, his hand gropes you gently at first before he applies more pressure. Your face is slowly getting redder and oh you want this so bad but this isn't the right time nor is it the right place for you and Arthur's first time. 

"A-Arthur stop please." You giggle as you feebly try to push Arthur off of you, Arthur doesn't take the hint at first but moves off you in order to sit by you on the couch. He fumbles with his hands as he looks down at your apartments floor, he looks so hurt and so sad rejection clear in his face.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Arthur says hesitantly peering at you out of the corner of his eye, you can't help yourself as you cup Arthur's face and pull him into a kiss. It's different than the first one, this one is slow and sweet perfect in it's it' way when compared to the other one. 

You wanted passionate kisses from Arthur but you also wanted kisses like this, this kiss right here is the kind that makes you visualize spending mornings with Arthur cooking together and laughing at his stupid jokes. Sadly you need air eventually however when you pull away Arthur's lips chase your own and you can't stop the giggle that escapes you. 

"Artie!" You squeal against his lips, you feel his lips stretch into a grin and when he pulls away it's the happiest you've ever seen him. 

"Hey that was fuckin amazing okay?" You say trying your best to reassure Arthur for his earlier comment. You cup Arthur's face and his hand comes up in order to cup your own, you want to kiss him again so bad but before you can move he starts to speak. 

"W-Would you like to go on date?" Arthur says shakily, you can hear the nervousness in his voice and you know he's so scared of you rejecting him but he still asked and your heart can't take omgomgomgomg.

"Yeah I'd like that Artie, I would really like that." You say as you smile warmly at him, you feel like this is the start of something beautiful between the two of you. 

The two of you kiss again in the dim light of your apartment and for once you feel true happiness, who knew that Arthur would finally make his move? Certainly not you that's for sure. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile guys, I had finals and was stressed to all hell because two of classes required a essay and two of them required projects.
> 
> So I really had no time to write like at all because when I wasn't working on stuff for my classes I was working at my new job. But since I'm on break expect me to update regularly.

The two of you meet for coffee in some shitty rundown little hole in the wall place, you suppose though that everything on this side of town was a shitty rundown hole in the wall though what with the wealth imbalanced completely fucking over the poor in this town. You don't dress up very often but since this was Artie's and yous first date you wanted it to be special, so you went the extra mile and instead of doing the natural neutral look you typically do for work you went bold instead. Arthur would appreciate it your sure as he himself could be very bold at times, when you walk into the place you see Arthur fidgeting at one of the slightly cleaner looking tables with his hands. God he looked so handsome fuck the coffee date you should take him back to your apartment and ride him into the sun-

"Hey!." Arthur says a little too loudly as you get closer to him and the table, the patrons near turn and glare but you just laugh as Arthur pretends to zip a zipper across his mouth.

"Hey Artie." You say warmly resting your hand on his shoulder and squeezing softly before sitting down across from him.

"Fuck you look beautiful, oh shit sorry! T-These are for you!" He mumbled the first line under his breath as he stared at you with his eyes darkening but he quickly flusters and rips out of his pocket the wand that fell out of his pocket the day you two meant, instead of fake flowers however their real ones inside the flimsy plastic.

"Oh Arthur their beautiful." You say as you take the wand out of his hand, you go to smell the tulips but sneeze as they shoot back down in the wand.

"Tada!" Arthur says making jazz hands as he does this, you smile Arthur was always good at parlor tricks you suppose it just came with being a clown.

"Haha Arthur, how did you do that?" You laugh as he makes the flowers reappear but instead of tulips their lilies now, man whoever said chivalry was dead clearly had never meant Arthur goddamn fleck. You set down the flowers on the table and reach across the table grabbing Arthur's hand with your own squeezing lightly as Arthur's cheeks dust with a light pink. You lean forward and lay a light kiss on his forehead only making the blush on his cheeks deepen spreading to his whole face, you laugh and Arthur joins in laughing as well albeit a little nervously.

"I'm sorry Artie you just looked so cute I couldn't help myself." You smile winking at him as he tries to stammer a response.

"W-Well I'm glad you did." He stutters out looking at the table shyly, this time instead of fumbling with his hands he slowly ripping a napkin up into tiny pieces letting them all rest in a flat pile on the table. Some rich pompous looking assholes pass by and you cant stop the scowl from crossing your features as you see one them grab the waitress ass, normally you would call out guys like that but you weren't here by yourself just for a coffee instead your here on a date with Arthur. 

Neither of you had drinks hell neither of you even had food in front of you, what exactly were you supposed to talk about during a first date? And why did everything feel so awkward now? Its not like you and Arthur haven't talked before this, so why was it so hard to open your mouth right now? Licking you lips you open your mouth to speak but Arthur beats you to the punch.

"L-Look I like you like really like you like I wanna come home and see you sitting on the couch waiting for kinda like." He mumbles avoiding your gaze, the female in you bristles at his assumption you would simply just spend all day waiting for him to come home but you know that Arthur didn't mean it the way most other guys did when they said that. Arthur never said anything to be hurtful on purpose it just wasn't in his nature to hurt people and sure that made him seem like a easy target but Arthur was so much more resilient than he seemed. With a shaky breath and a even shakier smile you opened your mouth. 

"Artie I'm just gonna be frank, I like you too probably a little too mu-." Your rambling is cut off by a mouth with a pair of chapped lips and a cigarette tasting tongue, you deepen the kiss holding the sides of Arthur's neck as one of his hands wraps loosely around your neck holding you. You don't know what has come over Arthur but the longer the kiss goes on the more passionate it gets both of you completely forgetting that you were in a public place.

"Hey baby why don't you come and kiss me like that?" You hear one of the rich assholes shout from across the cafe, you pull away from Arthur with steam practically bursting out of your ears. Seething in rage you stomp over to the rich asshole with the big mouth and jam your finger in his chest.

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on earth, you pathetic limp dick weasel." You hiss eyes narrowed, the mans face starts to erupt in a bright red when you hear laughing from behind you. Oh no that Arthur and he only laughs like that when his condition ac- 

You rush to Arthur's side hands rubbing his back and shoulders trying your best to sooth him as his shoulders shake up and down rapidly, his eyes look ever so sad as harsh strangled laughs escape him making him claw at his throat desperate to stop the laughter. Soon all the attention that was on the two of you for making out rather lewdly in the middle of this cafe was only on Arthur as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Its okay, its not your fault." You mumble as you put your hand on his cheek caressing it trying your best to help him through the laughing fit, you weren't really sure what to do but maybe if you made him feel grounded it would work? You weren't a nurse but maybe if you were lucky your common sense would help you for once.

"What the hell? Get that fucking freak out of here!" You hear one of the other rich guys shout as many of the other customers mutter in agreement, your temper flares and before you can stop yourself you whirl around fists clenched tightly as you start to shake violently. You would this man no hesitation, no questions asked, and certainly no regret. Scum like him and his two other buddies were the reason Gotham was so bad, it was them that kept the cooperate wheel spinning and kept making the poor get even poorer. 

"He can't help it he has a condition!" You yell back at the guy who scoffs in return.

"I don't give a fuck what he has, get him the fuck out of here!" He yells back starting to approach you and Arthur's table, you think quickly and kick the guy right in the kneecap making him crumple to the ground clutching his injured knee.

"You fucking bitch! Do you have any idea who my father is? You'll regret this you little slut!" You hear him yelling after you and Arthur as the two of you run out of the cafe, you flip the guy off as the two of you hurry across the street towards your guys apartment building. 

"Some first date huh?" Arthur mutter bitterly as the two of you wait in the apartments lobby for the elevator, you hum you acknowledgment as you grab his hand. Arthur seems surprised and turns to look at you. 

"I've had worse Arthur, at least you tried the same of which cannot be said about my exes." You smile up at him as you say this, he doesn't let go of your hand and neither do you even as the two of you step into the elevator. Should you ask him to come into your apartment? It was only the first date but you knew that Arthur was a busy guy who knew when he would have another day available for a date, or even...sex. You must of looked deep in thought because before you know it your at Arthur's floor and he's kissing you on the forehead and hes walking out of the elevator no no no no no!

"Arthur wait!" You say as you grab his shirt sleeve tugging him back into the elevator with you, the elevator dings as it starts to rise up towards your floor.

"What?" He says completely bewildered as you pull his face closer towards yours, the air is still as the two of you stare into each others eyes and hes leaning closer and closer oh god if he kisses you like how he did in the cafe your a goner. You'll take him back to your apartment and your sure at least two if not more noise complainant notes will be stuck to your door come the next day and oh you want this so bad you want him pounding you into the mattress hips snapping into yours at a rapid pace, fuck your three date rule you wanted Arthur and you wanted him **now**. 

You lean up on your tiptoes and press your lips against his, its almost painfully slow how long it takes Arthur to realize that your not just trying to give him a peck on his lips but eventually he realizes and god when he starts to move his lips against yours it just like how it was in the cafe expect this time your being pushed against a elevators wall. Arthur's hands grip your hips roughly as the two of you kiss no doubt leaving bruises in the shape of his hands on them, you gasp in surprise against Arthur's lips as he lifts you up easily resting you on the elevator bar as you wrap your legs around his hips. One of his hands leaves your hip and wraps loosely around your throat just like he did in the cafe but this time hes applying more pressure and when the two of you break away from each other for air your face burns as he licks his lips staring at you.

"You like that doll?" He whispers and fuck if you face wasn't on fire already it certainly would be now, you bite your lip and nod making Arthur chuckle as he moves his hand away. You open your mouth to protest only to let out a strangled moan as Arthur alternates between kissing and biting down your neck leaving dark marks in his wake, your hands bury themselves into Arthur's hair tugging lightly on it making him groan against your neck and grind his hips against yours making you gasp in surprise.

Whatever haze the two of you are in right now is gone as soon as you hear the elevator ding open, Arthur flings himself off of you like you just burned him and runs out of the elevator feet slapping against the hallway as his rapid footsteps get farther and farther down the hall. Fuck! You glare at the woman who steps into the elevator and step out shoulder checking her along the way, you stomp pissed off and horny to your apartment. Man the two of you were so close to getting into your apartment! But you don't blame Arthur for running off he got spooked and Arthur was a lover not a fighter so you couldn't expect him to want a confrontation about what exactly the two of you were doing in the elevator, still though you were pissed off.

* * *

Pacing around the lobby wasn't your typical idea of fun but you were worrie-, actually scratch that you weren't worried you were unsettled due to a feeling in your gut that something wasn't right with Arthur. You don't know what caused you to feel this way but what do you know is that the uneasy feeling in your stomach only started a hour or so ago, which is when you decide to come down to the lobby waiting for Arthur as you paced around like a crazy person. Something was up...but what? You were never one to chew your nails but right now they were chewed down to mere nubs. your hair was frazzled going every which way as you paced, and your clothes looked wrinkled as hell due to rushing into something else than your pajamas before you came down into the lobby. You didn't want to be eyed up by the other tenants or god forbid the landlord, sighing you start to move towards the elevator. Maybe your gut was wrong and their was nothing to worry about after all, yeah your just paranoid and you can go back up to your apartment and snuggle into bed with no one none the wiser.

"What are you doing here?" You hear from behind you and your turn around seeing a disheveled Arthur, your mouth dries as you try to think of anything to say really in response.

"Well I live here soooo." You mumble awkwardly as you avoid eye contact with Arthur, you don't want to spook him off by telling him about the uneasy feeling in your gut. 

"Whats in the box?" You ask moving closer only to stop as Arthur speaks ignoring your question. 

"I didn't know you hanged around the lobby for fun." Arthur says dryly making you crack a smile as you look at him.

"Nothing better to do in this shithole." You joke letting the unanswered question go, your joke makes Arthur laugh as he steps closer to you. Your heart skips a beat but only for a second as he leans over you and presses the elevators button making you ache from disappointment, he smells like he always does of cigarette smoke and some cheap cologne you can't name off the top of your head but fits him perfectly. You both step into the elevator silently and Arthur pushes your floors button before hesitating at his, he looks back at you a silent question hanging in the air between you. Fuck the smell of his cologne may be clogging your mind but you want him in your apartment just like how you wanted him earlier, you put the box down and take his hand away from the elevators buttons putting it on your hip. You stare up at him eyes half closed as you bit your lip, he looks so sexy right now even though his suits a mess the way his cigarette is hanging out of his mouth is undeniably attractive, he swallows before his uses his other hand to throw his cigarette down on the elevators floor then his mouth is on yours and just like earlier you melt in his touch letting him push you against the elevators wall roughly.

"Fuck you look so beautiful right now." He mumbles as he pulls away from your mouth, you pant eyes heavy with lust as the elevator slowly creaks upwards to your floor. Arthur stares at your neck transfixed on the dark marks he left earlier, smirking you push your hair exposing more of your neck and the dark marks covering the side of it. He exhales shakily as the elevator doors ding open his eyes snap to the empty hallway and he doesn't think twice before he picks you up wrapping your legs around his waist, you don't know how Arthur is expecting you to open your apartment door when he's holding you like this but you can't think about for long as you feel Arthur's hands under your ass grope you softly but then squeezing harder. Huh you never would have taken Arthur as a ass man but while you weren't lacking either department you always figured he would prefer tits like most other men.

You gasp as you feel Arthur slip his hands into your back pockets fishing the key out of one of them, he grins cheekily at you as he unlocks your apartments door shutting it behind him with his foot. The two of you fall onto your couch in a desperate flurry of kisses with hands roaming everywhere and bodies grinding against each others, you squirm out of your sweater leaving you in your bra and jeans as Arthur pulls away staring down at your chest.

"I always wondered what you looked like under those tight blouses you wear to work." He chuckles making your cheeks flush hot in embarrassment only to grow hotter as he starts to kiss down your chest, stomach, and stopping at your jeans. He stares up at you as he unbuttons and unzips your jeans before pulling them down, thank god you were still wearing the sexy panties you had put on this morning for you and Arthur's date you didn't want you and Arthur's first time to be with you in your boring regular underwear maybe the sixth or seventh time but you never wear boring regular panties for the first time. 

"Can we save that for a later date?" You ask shyly averting your eyes as Arthur keeps his face near your vagina as he pulls down your underwear, you did want him to eat you out but that could wait for another day because right now you need him in your bedroom. Arthur moves off of you and follows you silently as you walk into your bedroom, he's less confident now and more nervous but that's okay you've been rolling with the punches for all your life why stop now? You push Arthur so he's sitting on the bed and you straddle him, he gasps as he feels you grind against him while you kiss him softly hands buried deep in his hair.

"Artie can I take your pants off?" You purr into his ear breasts pressed firmly against his chest.

"You can do anything you want to me." Arthur mumbles as his cheeks flush, you smile wickedly and scoot off him sinking down your knees and pulling his pants down with you. Fuck he looks long and thick judging by the bulge in his underwear, the tall and skinny ones always did have the best cocks between their legs after all. You mouth salivates and you want to stick him down your throat right now but that would be hypocritical considering you didn't want him to go down on you because you just want to jump his bones, you shimmy down his underwear and bite your lip at the sight in front of you before you rise up and unclip your bra throwing it down one the ground. Your underwear shortly follows landing next to your bra on the floor as Arthur drinks your form in front of him in. 

He's speechless and just stares biting his lip, you move in what you hope is a seductive manner towards him and push him down on the back in the middle of your bed. You grip his cock tightly in one of your hands and fuck he's so thick that your fingers only barley touch if you strain them, Arthur lets out a strangled moan as you slowly sink down on his dick and you unashamed in the slightest let out a loud moan in response. You clench around him and laugh when Arthur lets out another strangled moan underneath you, you set to work bouncing up and down slowly as you adjust to him only able to bounce a little faster after a minute or two of shallow thrusts. Arthur hands stay digging into your sheets and when you grab them his eyes snap open.

"Here Artie put your hands here and you can move them as much as you want to okay?" You say as you put his hands on your hips, he flexes them uncertainty fingers pressed tightly against his palms. Smiling you undo his curled fingers and let his hands lie motionless on your hips, you wanted him bad but you wanted him to be comfortable more. Your mother always said you were more of a giver than a taker and right now you know exactly what Arthur needs, he needs to feel confident in order to not be scared off and you can do that. Maybe another day you could ride him into the sunset but that could wait, what couldn't was Arthur needing the confidence to go along with you and not just lie under you limp and unsure. 

"How about I lay down?" You speak softly as you pull yourself off of him and lay down next to him.

"I-I-I'm sorr-." Arthur starts to say but you cut him off.

"Don't be, not everybody has the confidence to do cowgirl the first time. Now do you want me on my back or my stomach?" You start off softly smiling before your smile turns wicked as you look at Arthur. He swallows and his eyes flicker down to your chest before flickering back up to your face, your smile widens as he licks his lips.

"I want you on your back just like this." Arthur mumbles eyes glazing over lust as he stares at you, you stare right back at him and open your legs letting him slide between them, instead of simply sticking his dick right back in like you thought he would he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of you. Fuck you can barely contain your moans his long slender fingers are working pure and simple magic on you as he pumps them in and out. Arthur must be gaining more confidence from your loud reactions because every time he pumps his fingers hitting certain spots he hits them again and again and again, he must be putting effort into remembering what spot makes what noise because every time he hits your g-spot your moans are just a little higher.

"Mmm look at you doll." He whispers as he rubs your clit with his thumb, his dirty talk is a little clumsy but it better than most of the shit your exes came up with in bed. Besides your not going to wreck Arthur's confidence by laughing at him, especially not during such a personal and emotionally vulnerable time like right now.

"Ah fuck Arthur I'm close!" You moan eyes squeezed shut as you feel the coil building in your belly get tighter and tighter before it snaps, you see stars behind your eyelids and feel yourself clench tightly around Arthur's fingers as you cum. All the breath that is slowly rushing back into you gets pushed back out as Arthur guides himself inside of you hissing as he does, you both let out a loud groan as he finally bottoms out in you. He doesn't start pounding into you right away choosing to pace himself slowly gauging your reactions before he settles on what he determines is a good pace, and oh boy is it a good pace because as his hips snap into yours the coil in belly stirs and starts to tighten again. 

The minutes fade away as the two of you fuck nothing but skin slapping against skin and breathy moans echoing in the air like a symphony, it feels like this is the closet you've ever been to another human being in this moment of passion and you've never felt this with anybody else and you don't think you ever will. You feel like you've been waiting your whole life for this moment, you have heard the saying that some people were just made for each other...is this what that feels like? Was this...love? You knew you liked Arthur but did you love him? What did love even feel like? Did Arthur feel the same way? 

"I'm g-gonna c-cum! Oh f-f-fuck!" Arthur pants out while he wraps his arms around you squeezing tightly as he thrusts into you faster and faster before his pace stutters then stops completely, Arthur sighs as buries his face into your chest smiling happily. You run your fingers through his hair staring up at the ceiling a frown on your face as you do so.

* * *

Getting up that morning it was hard to leave Arthur in the bed, for such a frail looking man he had a surprisingly firm grip on him and he refused to let go of you in your sleep mumbling as he held you. You had sighed and mumbled something about having to pee making him let you go reluctantly brow furrowing. You did pee but instead of going right back into bed with Arthur no matter how much you wanted to you needed to think about somethings you realized last night during you and Arthur's moment of passion. Sighing you open your kitchen window staring out of it as the lit cigarette in its little ashtrays smoke blows outside, god did you really love him? But you barely knew him! You really did only know little things about him such as his favorite color, what he did for work, his small quirks like sometimes how he made silly faces when nobody was paying attention or if he was bored. 

"I didn't know you smoke." You hear Arthur's sleep heavy voice say from behind you as he wraps his arms around your waist burying his nose into your hair, fuck this makes your stomach feel so nice as he holds but at the same time it makes your stomach feel like your going too fast on a rollarcoaster. You don't know if you like or dislike the feeling just yet.

"I don't, I just like the smell of them." You confess to him smiling making Arthur chuckle.

"Is that why you like me so much? I knew it, its because I smell like cigarettes not for my dashing good looks." He mocks faking sorrow making you snort as you laugh.

"Shut up Artie you know why I like you." You retort looking out the window smiling happily, unbeknownst to you Arthur's smile drops as he looks out the window from above your head.

"I don't actually." He mumbles under his breath clearly not meaning for you to hear it but you do and you freeze, all this time you spent with him and he doesn't know why you like him? How blind was Arthur?

"I like you because you make me laugh Arthur, I like people who make laugh and who are kind. Your both of those things Arthur whether you think you are or not I do and I will always think those things about you." You say as you reach behind you trying your best to ruffle Arthur's hair, he moves away laughing and you turn around following him.

"I also like you because even though you live in this shithole of a city you never stop trying to make it a little bit brighter." You smile as you speak and Arthur looks at you almost in awe? You wrap your arms around Arthur's neck and he wraps his around your waist, you put your head on his chest as he lowers his head down resting his chin on your head. The two of you slow dance in the morning sunrise in your apartments living room as the radio on the TV stand plays softly in the background, you move you head and stare up at Arthur who stares back down at you. You don't know what your eyes are reflecting at the moment but Arthur must see what you see in his house because he leans down and your lips meet his in a soft but passionate kiss. 

You don't think your in love with Arthur Fleck.

You know your in love with Arthur Fleck.

And you think he's in love with you too. 


	5. Chapter 5

Digging the spoon in the ice cream in your bowl you hum as you eat it, it was good lazy day even if you had to do laundry today and that meant running into the landlord because his "office" was right next to the washers and dryers. He called it a office but everybody knew that it was his makeshift apartment because why would he stay in somebody else's building paying rent when he could live in his building rent free, the only problem with that was he refused to live in an actual apartment in the building because than he couldn't rent it out thus he lived in the little room off to the side of the basement which contained three washers and three dryers. You hated going down there when he was in his "office" because he was down right creepy and not so subtle with his leering and flirting, you couldn't even tell him to piss off otherwise you would either find yourself homeless or your rent would be jacked up to a ridiculous price. The TV was playing some cartoon about a mouse and cat but you weren't really paying attention to it, instead you were eating ice cream as you looked through your mail separating it into two different piles. All the junk mail such as fake investments and timeshare offers went into one pile and bills went into another, tossing the junk mail behind you you hope it landed in the trashcan but it most likely fell onto the floor like always. A quick look behind you confirmed that yep it all landed on the floor...oh well you could just pick it up later like you always did, getting up you yawned as you walked into your kitchen. The only good thing was that you didn't have work tomorrow hence you staying up late doing jack shit in reality, you could go do something with Arthur but you didn't quite know how to approach him after the two of your escapades to say the least. 

He wasn't avoiding you per see but he was defiantly distant, something seemed to be always brewing on his mind but you couldn't figure out what and you never had the chance to ask him. Staring out your kitchen window you sighed, you would have thought after the two of you had sex that he would have opened up more due to the two of you becoming closer but instead it only seemed to make him draw away from you, was something wrong with you is that why he was so distant? Is that what is brewing in that mind of his? Did he regret what the two of you did and now he's thinking about how he can let you down softly? Breathing out through your nose you shook your head, no it would do you no good to think about this if you continued...well you might think yourself into another one of your episodes. Looking down at the bowl in your sink you fill it up with water leaving it to sit, you could wash it later after all you had the whole night and the whole day tomorrow. You feet slowly patter on the ground as you make your way into your bedroom where you could swear you could still smell him on your sheets. Stripping your sheets off your mattress you dump them into the hamper in your closet, seems you forgot about them when you were doing laundry earlier oh well they could wait till next week after all it wouldn't kill you to sleep without sheets for awhile. With a groan you flop down on your bed, time ticks on as you lay in bed for what feels like hours as the minutes just seem to crawl on. God you were pathetic mooning over a guy who your not even sure is yours in the first place, sure you guys have gone out on a date and sure you guys have had sex but did that even mean anything to Arthur? Your thoughts just seemed to run into circles over and over till a knock on your front door snaps you out of them, whatever you could figure it out later maybe that was Arthur at the door and the two of you could talk about this now actually that would really be great in order to put your min-

Your brain seizes as you lose your train of thought, now your brain is focused on the lips pressed against your own. Opening that door while you were lost in your thoughts was probably not the best idea but as Arthur moves his lips against yours you can't bring yourself to care, the two of you move to where he's pushing you down against the couch as the two of you fight for dominance in the kiss. Unlike the last time Arthur does not yield he only fights you as you struggle to gain control, submitting and letting him win you can feel the grin cross his face before he pulls away. 

"Look at you doll, look at the mess your making." Arthur gruffly says as he stares down at you eyes half lidded, looking up at him you see some of his face paint is smudged. Did you do that? Opening your mouth to speak your stopped by Arthur grabbing your chin putting his thumb on your bottom lip, the two of you lock eyes keeping them locked as Arthur pushes his thumb in your mouth.

"Suck babydoll and maybe I'll reward you." He grins showing that smile you love and you start to suck his thumb without hesitation, lust may be clouding your thoughts a little bit but you can still tell that this behavior is odd. No man goes from a nervous wreck in the bedroom to a confident one in a a matter of a week, something must have happened and that something must have been rather significant to drive Arthur to this point. Hooded eyes stay locked with his own as your tongue slowly rolls over his thumb, teeth slightly catch on his knuckle as you suck on his thumb causing him to hiss slightly. 

"Now look what you did babydoll." Arthur tuts tongue clicking slightly against his teeth as he shakes his head down at you, you whine as he takes his thumb out of your mouth but sigh into his touch as he cradles your face with his other hand. 

"You wound me, you really do." Arthur mutters under his breath, you look up at him from underneath your lashes unsure what will come next. The soft caress on your face tightens as Arthur grips your jaw bringing your lips crashing against his own. The two of your lips eagerly devour each other hands fumbling around trying to push each others clothes off the best you can, your tank top is too hard to take off so it is simply pushed up bunching above your bra less chest. Arthur's suit jacket is hanging off the edge of your coffee table leaving him in his green dress shirt and yellow vest, sadly the two of you need oxygen in order to continue living so the two of you separate from your kiss eventually both of you panting heavily. 

"Arthur what brought this on?" You breath out blush heavy on your cheeks as you watch the way Arthur's gaze crawls up your body till he reaches your face, he doesn't answer only smirks as his hands leech themselves on your chest squeezing your tits softly. The moan of surprise turns to one of genuine pleasure as Arthur plays with your tits slowly making your nipples turn hard the longer he fondles them. Arthur doesn't answer you his gaze transfixed on his hands as they grope your chest, before you can stop him he buries his face into your chest face paint smearing all along your breasts. 

If your cheeks weren't already flushed they would certainty be flushed now due to the groan and the sinful words that escape Arthur's mouth.

"Fuck your tits are so perfect babydoll." He mumbles nuzzling one them as his hand softy gropes the other. 

"Arthur seriously what has gotten into yo- ah!" You start to question him again only for you to groan in surprise as Arthur sucks one of your nipples into his mouth, your groan turns into a high moan as Arthur lightly scrapes his teeth against your nipple. Your fingers curl into Arthur's hair but you don't honestly know if your trying to pull him away or pull him closer, with a lewd POP Arthur lets go of your nipple only to suck the other one into his mouth sucking equally as hard. It's only when he feels like he's done enough does Arthur let go of your chest looking down at the mess he's made of you, paint and drool cover your chest along with the dark hickies he sucked into your skin your sure you make quite the picture plus your flushed cheeks must make you even more of a sight. 

"Just looking at you like this is a dream come true." Arthur mumbles his hand drifting down to his crotch rubbing himself through his pants, you hesitantly reach a hand between the two of you towards his crotch looking up at him between your lashes. 

"Can I suck it?" You mumble shyly avoiding your gaze as you bite your lip, you would want nothing more than to go to town on him but only if Arthur wanted it. 

"Of course you can babydoll I'd be a fool to say no to you." Arthur mutters moving off of you so you can sink onto your knees between his legs, nuzzling his thigh you look up at him biting your lip. Slowly your hand undo his belt, tossing it to the side of him you pull his dick out of his boxers mouth watering at the sight of it. The sheer girth of it makes you worry for your throat but your a big girl you can handle it, your not one to just immediately stick a dick in your mouth however so you teasingly lick up the underside of it making sure to keep your gaze upwards up at Arthur. 

"Don't start something you can't finish kitten." Is the only warning Arthur offers you as he wraps one of his hands in your hair, smugly you drop your mouth lower sucking one of his balls lightly in your mouth before letting it go and letting your tongue trail up to the head of dick flickering the slit. 

"Oh your a filthy fucking tease aren't you?" Arthur groans looking down at you with half lidded eyes, smirking you shrug in response before repeating your actions only with the other ball this time. Deciding to not waste anymore time you slowly lower your mouth down onto Arthur's dick only to stop once the tip is in your mouth, sucking softly you rewarded with a soft moan above you escaping from Arthur who tries to push you lower but you keep your head up humming around him. Maybe you were a tease but it the end result always felt better, giving Arthur no chance to react you bob your head up and down quickly swallowing around his dick as you do so. The response from Arthur is instant, his other hand threads it's fingers through your hair pushing you down lightly as he lifts his hips up desperate to not let his dick leave your mouth for even a second. The way he's lifting his hips up is throwing off the pace of you bobbing your head up and down a little but it's not like it really matters, as long as Arthur likes it you'll suck his dick anyway he wants. 

"Aah!" Arthur pants out his hips thrusting up faster and faster as he pushes your head further and further down, his dick slides easily into the tight channel of your throat making him groan loudly as he feels it constrict around him. 

"I-I-I'm gonna cum if you keep this up, and as much as I w-would love to see my cum spilling out between your plump lips I'd rather see it spilling out of your tight c-c-cunt." Arthur mumbles almost sadly as he pulls your mouth off his dick with a loud POP, leaning back on your hands you pant cheeks flushed from the rather tough face fucking you had just endured. Before you can really catch your breath Arthur scoops you up setting you down in his lap his dick sliding between your folds while his hands kneading your ass cheeks, rolling your hips you whine because while his dick did feel good it would feel even better inside of you. 

"A-Artie please!" You plead with him grinding down on his length trying to slip it in, to your frustration however Arthur moves his hips making you only succeed in dragging his dick along your clit. 

"You know what it does to me kitten when you call me that?" Arthur grunts smacking your ass harshly leaving a stinging feeling on it, he rubs it soothing the heat rising to the surface. "It makes me so hard that I can barley look at you without pouncing on you." He mumbles before slapping your other ass cheek just as hard, whining in frustration you try to rise yourself up only for Arthur's grip on your hips to stop you. 

"Where do you think your going? You think you can just get up? No no no that's not how it's gonna go kitten tsk tsk tsk." Arthur says as he tightens his grip on your hips keeping your cunt poised just above his throbbing dick, he lets go just a tiny bit which is just enough for you to slide down just the tip. Clenching around it you struggle to push yourself down more onto his cock but he refuses. 

"You teased me it's only fair for me to tease you don'tcha think babydoll?" Arthur mumbles under his breath as he stares transfixed at the sight of your pretty little pussy wrapped around the tip of his dick, it's a dirty tactic but as you push your lips against his Arthur's grip on your hips loosen even more letting you sink further down onto his dick. The stretch burns in just the right way that makes your toes curl in both pain and pleasure as the two of them mix together, Arthur hisses breaking the kiss so he can look down watching as his dick slowly sinks into you. 

"Oh Artie you feel so good in me." You sigh rolling your hips slowly, letting yourself slowly adjust to the feeling of him in you like this. Arthur doesn't want to wait however, thrusting upwards you gasp eyes rolling back at the immense pleasure, Arthur keeps the pace up steadily hitting that spot inside of you over and over again causing your toes to curl for a different reason. 

"A-Arthur I'm gonna cum oh god Arthur!" You choke out as your ass slaps against Arthur's thighs faster him pushing his hips up desperately chasing his release along with yours, you roll your hips the best you can with the way your being pushed up only to be fall back down harshly onto Arthur's dick. The pace is brutal but rewarding as it pushes you closer and closer to the edge but you can't seem to reach it, that is till Arthur wraps his hand around your throat cutting off your air. You try to sputter out words as you keep bouncing on his dick but they fail to escape you, the grip isn't tight enough to deprive you of all air but it certainty is tight enough to reduce most of it. Eyes rolling back into your head you try to stop your bucking body you fail in the most delicious way, the iron grip around your throat lessens letting your dirty words strung together with your moans float through the air as Arthur stares as your face.

"Oh fuck Artie right there! Fuck pound my dirty little pussy just like that!" You can't help but shout it to the skies, your mind is too far gone to even care what your neighbors would think if they heard you. Oh who are you kidding? They definitely heard you but no matter what they would gossip about you for the next week and a half right now all that mattered was the feelings rushing through you. Hips rolling unconsciously continuing the invisible beat between the two of you brings Arthur to his end, two deep thrusts are all he can manage before he's panting into your neck teeth scraping at the fading marks already there. 

"Mmmmmm kitten" Arthur purrs as he spills inside of you, fuck did you take your birth control today? Your not sure but it's not like it's your problem right now, after all you had all day tomorrow to pick up some Plan-B. As you lay on his naked chest on your couch you stare up at the ceiling, the familiar old water stains greet your eyes yet you can sense that something has changed tonight, something that will permanently affect your future your sure of it.

* * *

Giggling with excitement you can't help but beam into your bathrooms mirror, the makeup brush in your hand swipes across your scrunched up cheeks spreading the thick foundation on the end of it across them making it thin out as it is spread evenly across your whole face. You remember when you first watched your mother put makeup on, you watched with stars in your eyes as you saw every single blemish on her face slowly disappear underneath the facade of her makeup. It seemed so special changing the way you looked, it was almost like a superpower in itself to just make yourself however you wanted to be whenever you wanted to be for whoever you wanted to be. Your mother had caught you watching when you accidentally scared her by falling against the door pushing it open loudly, in surprise the lipstick she was applying went halfway up her cheek as she whirled around to look at you. She had chased you through the meager apartment with your laughter filling the air, that was one of the few good memories you had of her.

You just couldn't wait for your turn to do that, lightly grimacing you reminiscence on the way you did makeup during your teenage years as you study your face in the mirror. Makeup was a great tool and one that was necessary in your line of work, none of the wealthy assholes you worked for would get caught with a plain secretary after all. Sure you weren't drop dead gorgeous but you did turn a few heads every now and then, not that you really cared because any attention in Gotham could be bad attention if you weren't careful. Would Arthur prefer you without makeup? He did see you in your PJ's after all he knew what you looked like without it, it's not like it would be that big of a fuss. You stare at the baby wipes on the side of the counter, should you get rid of it or should you keep it? Would Arthur want to see all of you...imperfections included? You knew that you looked beautiful without makeup but you only felt it when you wore it, biting your thumb you hiss as pain flashes through you. Looking down you see blood slightly well to the surface, dabbing it away you look back up. It's just a light smear but its enough to send all ideas of wiping the makeup away in your head spiraling, blood red lipstick it was then.

The sidewalk was filthy as you walked on it but that was nothing new to you, living in Gotham for as long as you have your surprised they weren't dirtier. The neon light of the club seems to light up the night sky around it letting a electrical tingle linger in the air, god was this how Gotham felt at night? Or was it only this club? Maybe you should get out more if your just now noticing this feeling even though you've lived here your whole life, their isn't really a line nor really a bouncer per say. It's just people walking into the club with a thickly muscled man standing by the side of it, nobody is stopped and the somewhat bouncer doesn't even glance at any of the people as they pour in. The light jacket you have bundled around you doesn't make you stick out among the other patrons in the club you noticed thankfully, you'd rather not have to deal with a would be mugger scoping you out in the club than following you and Arthur on the way back home. 

Your hair lightly swishes as you turn your head looking for Arthur in the crowd before you stop yourself, of course he wouldn't be in the crowd he's backstage right now most likely getting ready for his act duh. Your wide space buns jiggle as you walk and you hope they don't fall down, you put too much work in them for them to fall down like a deck of cards just from simply walking around. Most of the seats are packed but you manage to find one little lonely booth in the corner of the main area, it gives you a rather nice view of the main stage meaning you'll have a perfect show of Arthur's act, you sip on a glass of water you picked up from one of the waitress trays. Sure it could have been somebody's else's but hey what were they going to do about it?

You watch laughing at some of the other acts but really you just keep checking the time wondering when Arthur's act would be up, it's not like the other acts were boring or anything but you didn't come to see them you did come to see your boyfriend after all. 

"Okay our next act is one Arthur Fleck! Let's give him a warm round of applause yeah guys?" The announcer says into the microphone before handing it over to Arthur as he crosses the stage standing where the announcer once stood. Some claps come but your's are by far the loudest and judging by the smile that crosses Arthur's smile he found you in your little booth. 

He starts out strong getting a few chuckles from some of the audience but before you know it Arthur is crashing and burning, people start to boo him making you angry. How dare they?! Sure he stumbled on a few jokes and yeah maybe some of them were a little awkward but that's what made Arthur's jokes so unique! When he rushes off stage you follow after him finding him sitting on a bench outside the club shoulders shaking as his laughter gets more and more hoarse. Taking a seat next to him you grab his shaking hand while your other one starts to rub his back. 

"It's okay Artie not everything goes right the first time yeah? Sometimes you get knocked down and you got to get back up." You say rubbing his shaking back as he struggles to hold back his laughter, you keep rubbing his back as the shaking slowly subsides. 

"Thanks...for always being there." Arthur mumbles his face in his hands as he slumps down on the bench the two of you are sitting on, sighing you tilt his head up. 

"Arthur I'll always be there okay? Whatever you need whenever you need, just say the word." You smile hand cupping his cheeks, Arthur's eye's seem to light up more which is good his beautiful emerald eyes shouldn't look so sad. Instead they should glimmer like they are right now always, a selfish thought pops up that his eyes should only glimmer like that when he looks at you but you squash it. Now was not the time. His lips met yours softly as the two of you kiss savoring the feeling passing between the two of you, this is what true love must feet like. Who would have thought your prince charming would be a comedian? But really you couldn't ask for anyone better, Arthur made you feel like no one else ever has. 

"What do you say we grab a bite to eat?" Arthur asks cheeks tinted a light pink as the two of you pull away. 

"Yeah that be nice." You respond grabbing his hand as the two of you stand up, you could swear his cheeks get a little darker as the two of you walk. You can't be sure though as he turns away tucking his usual cigarette between his lips, if it was darker you bet he looked even cuter than he normally did. 

* * *

Sitting down in the plush fake leather seat you smile, the faded white and black tiles would look filthy anywhere else but they seem to fit in here. As do both you and Arthur in this little side booth squished into the corner of the diner, the smell of the worn leather and greasy food is oddly comforting to you as you let them wash over you. The menus even twinge as you open them but you cannot bring yourself to care as your eyes peer over it looking at Arthur, he's studying the menu looking over the different choices you assume but perhaps he sense your stare because suddenly his eyes dart up staring into your own. You don't back down staring right back at him as you wiggle your eyebrows causing him to smile you assume, you assume because the only thing you can see are his eyes crinkle up as he does so. Your eyes crinkle in laughter in well as you beam even though he can't see it, the loud clicking of heels interrupts the two of you coming closer and closer to your booth.

"What can I get you too today?" The waitress asks looking between the two of you, you blush folding the menu down as Arthur clears his throat setting his down as well. 

"Um...can we just get water to start with?" You ask pushing a piece of hair behind your ear, she sighs probably rolling her eyes before you hear the click clack of her heels as she walks away. 

"Jeez what crawled up her ass." You mutter forgetting Arthur is with you only for him to let out a short bark of laughter, looking at him in shock you start to giggle as he laughs along with you. 

"Probably her paycheck." Arthur mutters back only making the two of you laugh harder, you try you best to silence yourself as you see the waitress coming back with two glasses of water but you fail to stifle a giggle or two. Arthur tries in vain in well but when she hears his laughter the scowl on her face just gets deeper. 

"What can I get you too now?" She mumbles scowling down at her notepad pen clenched tightly in hand, you look at Arthur, he looks at you, than both of you look at the waitress. 

"Pancakes please." You both say as the exasperated waitress writes this down before storming away, instantly the two of you fall into a pile of giggles in which the two of you both try to shush the other one unsuccessfully only making the both of your giggles louder. There seems to be very few other people in the diner at the moment thankfully and the few that are there don't seem to really care about the loud commotion both you and Arthur are making. 

"S-s-stop it Artie! Your gonna make me pee my pants!" You squeal as quiet as you can grinning at Arthur.

"Your not wearing pants silly!" Arthur chuckles pointing at your bare legs, looking down you make a fake surprise face before looking back up at Arthur.

"I think I left them in the club Artie!" You joke the two of you laughing even harder, Arthur even pretends to wipe a fake tear from his eye as you hold your stomach. The TV in the corner of the diner you were only looking at through the corner of your eye makes you turn laughter halting as one of the waitress turns the volume up on it, the story flashing across the screen must of caught her attention and you can see why. The women standing in front of the subway station motions behind her at caution tape flowing in the wind along with some police officers idling around, huh that subway station wasn't too far from your and Arthur's apartment building. 

"As you can see from behind me this local subway station is being isolated by police due to the brutal murder of-." The women speaks her face and hands becoming animated as she continue on but you focus on the other side of the screen as three pictures flash up on the screen, gasping you raise your hand to your mouth. That was your boss! 

"W-Whats wrong?" Arthur questions you looking at your crestfallen face before turning in his seat craning his neck in order to look at the TV. Turning back around his face is white but for a different reason compared to yours, you don't notice how pale he is due to your eyes staying focused on the screen as the reporter continues to ramble. 

"Artie that's my boss!" Your shrill tone catches the attention of the other diner patrons who glance between you and the TV as Arthur tries to calm you down, he fails your voice only getting louder and shriller as you start to ramble on. 

"Oh god what if I don't have a job anymore? Oh god what am I going to do Artie if they fire me I don't have enough money to just pick up and move somewhere else you know how much rent is here in Gotham Artie! Oh god I'm gonna be thrown on the streets Artie I've got no one to take me in!" Arthur has slid out of his side of the booth is now holding your shaking frame as you go further and further in hysterics, sure you hated your boss but without him you had no job! 

"Hey bitch shut up! Some of us actually wanna eat our food!" Somebody yells as Arthur as he starts to escort you out of the diner, he glares at them over his shoulder you notice but you can't bring yourself to care. The cool night air washes over your from calming you down as you take in a deep breath only for your nose to wrinkle in disgust, yep that was the usual smell of Gotham for you. 

"Y'all can't just leave without paying!" Somebody else shouts making Arthur huff as he lets go of you to dig in his pocket, bills fall to the ground as he throws them on the ground, suddenly the oddly charming aura the diner pushed out into the darkness of Gotham lighting it up has dimmed and turned sour. You really can't have shit in Gotham you thought suddenly breaking out into a loud bark of laughter it echoing out in the silent air and you can't bring yourself to care in the slightest who gives a fuck if you wake somebody up? Arthur stares at you as you laugh leaning your head against a filthy alleys wall, it's got the diner's wall on one side and on the other some apartment building you think judging by the clothes hanging up over above you. Faintly you can even smell garbage wafting from further down the alley, god if this alley didn't perfectly represent the underside of Gotham you didn't know what else could. 

"Arthur what am I going to do? Why does the system always fuck people like us over?" You say looking up at the stars glimmering in the night sky, you would wish on these stars when you were younger and right now you wish you had the power to believe that everything was going to be okay. 

"Because the system is unfair." He mutters eyes raking over your form, the top your wearing is askew showing one of your shoulders glimmering in the neon light of the diners sign. You snort finally looking down from the stars a crooked grin on your face.

"Dam right it is Arthur, and it will always be that way." You mumble arms loosely wrapping around Arthur as he steps closer to burying his face in the crook of your neck, sighing softly you smirk feeling the feather light kisses Arthur lays right above your pulse. Eyes fluttering close as Arthur continues down your neck his kisses becoming less feathery as he sucks dark marks into the dip of your collar bone and the top of your shoulder, were you really about to do this with Arthur in the middle of the night in a filthy alley? Any thoughts of hesitation drip out through your ears along with all your regular thoughts as Arthur grips your ass tightly holding you while he pushes you up the alley's wall, it scratches lightly as you clothed back making you hiss slightly in pain but your too busy looking at the sight of Arthur kneeling between your wide spread legs to care. His face nuzzles against your thigh light innocent butterfly kisses turning into bruising ones as he bites lightly at the inside of your thigh before sucking the fat from it into his mouth. 

"Arthur! How am I going to cover these up at work tommro-" You start to whine only to cut yourself off, would you even have work tomorrow? They probably would call you in but screw it you could wear some dark pantyhose's. 

"Don't worry about covering up these marks babydoll, just keep your eyes on me okay?" You hear Arthur mumble his gaze transfixed on the growing wet spot in the middle of your panties, biting your lip your hands find purchase in his hair. He glances up at you his eyes seeming to ask if your okay with this, nodding you let a lustful smile cross your face fuck it. His tongue slides across your clit for just a quick second through your underwear and you could swear your in heaven but you know the best is yet to come, a soft sigh escapes your mouth fingers threading through Arthur's hair nails softly scratching at his scalp. You jump slightly in surprise laughing due to Arthur groaning as he nuzzles your mound through your underwear.

"Artie that tickles!" You huff out pouting slightly at Arthur grins up at you. 

"Sorry babydoll couldn't resist." He mutters softly before he starts to pull your underwear down to your knees, he stops there pushing open your legs a bit more. If your cheeks weren't already flushed they would be now as the cool night air caress your pussy before Arthur is burying his face between your legs.

"Oh Artie." You whine head resting against the brick wall, sure you've been eaten out before but never this enthusiastically, all your exes treated it as a chore that they couldn't wait to end but Arthur Arthur ate you out like a starving man would a buffet. In the past you would usually just fake a orgasm to get your exes to stop but at you bite your lip you feel that familiar rope coiling in your stomach, fuck its coming fast and your not sure if you could hold it in even if you wanted to.

"Mmm Artie just like that, yes!" You cry out as you cum all over his face. Breathing hard you blissfully lay limp against the wall with the only thing holding you up being Arthur, you too busy basking in your bliss to notice as Arthur gets up from his knees him pulling himself out of his pants. Grunting he jerks himself as he stares at you for a little bit before he turns you around pushing your chest against the brick wall. He grunts as he stuffs himself into you giving you no time to adjust, oh how the stretch of him burns but its so worth it you think as you bite your lip. It's rough, it's animalistic, and it's quick but you don't fault him for any of those things. It's what both of you need right now at this exact moment. The alley is filled with the loud slaps of his skin snapping against yours, your soft choked out moans due to one of Arthur's hands wrapped around your throat, and Arthur's grunts as he fucks you with all he's got. His dick slides in and out only slightly before he's pushing right back into you his other hand gripping your hip tightly, the slight pull of resistance from your end is most likely from the angle he's fucking you but you don't mind in the slightest. You hope the grip he has on your hip is tight enough to bruise, you want Arthur to mark you all kinds of up even if it will be a pain to cover up the marks. 

"Fuck babydoll you really missed this huh? I bet during work all you were thinking about is my cock down your throat, pounding into you, fucking you any kind of way weren't you?" Arthur pants his hand sliding down from gripping your hip to rubbing harsh circles on your clit. 

"Yes Arthur! That's all I was thinking about is how much I miss- Oh!" You squeal out trying to keep up with his dirty talk only for you to stop as you moan out. 

"Fucking knew it you dirty whore, knew you couldn't go a couple of hours without thinking of yourself on your knees sucking my dick." He moans rubbing your clit faster making you moan louder. 

"Shush wouldn't want anyone to find us right kitten? Or would you want that?" He hisses his hand moving up from your throat to cover your mouth, your answer is muffled but he gets the gist. 

"I'm not gonna last long." His muffed worlds reach your ears making you smile mischievously, moving your hips ever so slowly you throw your ass back matching his furious pace, this makes Arthur groan in response before he hurries his pace alternating for quick deep thrusts that has your head spinning. 

"Oh babydoll your so good to me." He grunts words muffled slightly as he bites down on your shoulder lightly making you cry out as you feel his cum fill you. As the mixture of yours and Arthurs cum slides down the inside of your legs you smile hands winding into his hair, bringing him into a kiss you can't help but giggle in excitement.

Life is good. 

* * *

Breathing deeply you slipped the headphones down off you ears, sometimes it was hard to imagine that you were in Gotham when you came here. Birds chirped, squirrels ran wild, the trees actually blew in the wind with fresh air. Thankfully after showing up to work yesterday you still had a job, sure you were assigned to a even pervy guy but you needed the job. You could take a hit to a pride in exchange for financial security, you were brought out of your thoughts as a loud honking started to echo throughout the air. 

"Hey lady get the fuck out of the road!" A man yells at you leaning his head out of the side of his car, his fat meaty hand waves up and down in the air in a rude gesture. Snapping out of your delusion you shake your head as you hurry to the other side of the crosswalk, what were you thinking? Birds chirping? Squirrels running wild? None of those peaceful things could exist in Gotham...at least not for long. A dirty look is shot at you from the man but you pay no mind more concerned with making it through the crowd of people towards your apartment, it's mostly a flow of business men with their fancy suits and equally as fancy briefcases by their sides heading towards their typical nine to five some look fancier than the others though. A watch on one of the fancier dressed men catches your eye, slowly you calculate the actions you need to take before you take them.

"Oh I am so sorry sir!" You gasp as you "accidentally" bump into one of the fancier men who is straggling at the back of the crowd, you make sure to flash your eyes at him as well as a healthy amount of cleavage from the thin tank top your wearing. The man's face quickly darts from your eyes towards your chest, swallowing you grin darkly in your mind as your grin in real life turns seductive. Too busy eyeing your tits he doesn't see nor feel as your hand slowly undoes the clasp on his watch, with a quick yank the watch is off his wrist with him none the wiser. 

"It's no problem ma'am, none at all now if you'll excuse me." He mumbles cheeks lightly flushed as he hurries away, huh he must not be used to his position. You muse on this during your walk to the pawn shop you frequent, most likely he just had gotten his promotion if he wasn't numb to the sight of your cleavage. Most business men who looked as fancy as him didn't take kindly to you bumping into them, by the time he realized he lost his watch it will long be gone replaced by a large stack of money in your pocket. 

The pawn shop screams sketchy but then again every building on this side of town screamed that, maybe it was due to the layer of grime over everything or maybe it was just because this side was so underfunded compared to the other. There was a bell a long time ago but either it broke or was stolen either way it didn't matter because the women behind the counter always knew when you were coming in, the three sharp knocks against the distorted wood in the door frame was all the greeting she needed. 

"Whatcha got this time sugar?" Rose says wheezing a cloud of cigarette smoke hanging around her, the ash tray sitting next to the cash register isn't full so it must have not been that bad of a day today. 

"Oh you know just a little something I found on the street." You say casually eyeing the different sides of the store for any other patrons before dig the watch out of your pocket dropping it on the counter, Rose snatches the watch quickly eyeing it in her hand underneath the counter. 

"Mmm looks like a mighty good find." She mumbles letting the watch shine at different angles in the light, she shoves the watch into her pocket fingers tapping on the cash register before it dings open. 

"I trust nobody will come looking for this?" She side eyes you as she counts out a bundle of bills, shaking your head you smile accepting the bills in your hand before you hurriedly shove them in your bra.

"Naw Rose trust me nobody is coming here for what I found." With that your off the door swishing behind you letting the humid air of the shop escape into the slightly cooler outside. The walk home is nice...well not really you see a countless amount of homeless people begging for any scraps of food or money but you don't bring yourself to even have your hand twitch at the money bundle in your bra. If anybody saw it then it would be gone within seconds and you rather not have to snatch another watch for a lesser bundle of bills, you suppose maybe Rose could take pity on you but you doubt it. Stepping into your apartment buildings lobby you stop at your mailbox checking it really just to see if maybe something else was in it besides junk and or bills, sadly that's all what was in it but something white catches your eye as you move away from the mailboxes. 

Turning back towards the mailboxes you see the edge of a letter sticking out of Arthur's mailbox, would it be bad to try to take the letter out of the mailbox to read it? Maybe you could read it then put it back? Your empty hands fingers itch at your sides desperate to see what the letter says but you stop yourself, if Arthur wanted to tell you he would you reassure yourself. Taking one last look back at the little white piece of paper sticking out of his mailbox you step into the elevator, surely it was just a piece of junk mail or something no way it was something as ridiculous as a love letter from another women. No your being ridiculous thinking that you need to nip that thought in the bud before it sprouts into something worse, absentmindedly you pinch yourself the pain bringing you back down to earth. The elevator is long on a good day but today it seems especially longer as thoughts about that stupid letter sticking out of Arthur's mailbox continue to plague your mind, you really need to let it go but your brain is like a dog with a bone and refuses too. Why couldn't you have just not noticed that stupid letter? Ignorance is bliss and all that but now that you know about it you can't seem to stop thinking about it, if there was one thing you were expecting to be on the other side of your apartment when you opened the door Arthur pacing around your living room a letter in hand would not be one of them, oh god what if he really was breaking up with you? That was a love letter you saw sticking out of his mailbox and he was here to break up with you because he found somebody else oh god he's going to leave you oh god he's leaving you for someone else why weren't you enough why weren't you ever enou-

"M-M-My mother has been sending these letter for years to Thomas Wayne and I've finally opened one and read it." His tone sounds so sad and it snaps you immediately out of you stupor, you move to sit on the couch content to let Arthur vent out all his feelings as you sit back and listen. 

"S-She always sends these stupid letters to this stupid man and this is whats in them?! Her telling him about me?! Her telling him how much help we need?! AND HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE?! YOU KNOW HOW LONG HE"S BEEN GETTING THESE LETTERS?" While Arthur's voice is only raised a little at the beginning as he rant more and more his voice turns from loud to downright shouting as he paces back and forth in front of you, what could you do in this situation? You could raise your voice but that would only make it worse or you could try to calm him down but you would only probably make things worst for how he's feeling right now. 

"I WENT ONTO THE PROPERTY AND YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW? A SNOT NOSED BRAT LIVING THE LIFE THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!" He growls taking a deep breath his hands being thrown wildly in the air, he's about to continue on his little rant when laughter starts to escape from him causing his trembles of rage to turn into trembles of exhaustion. Slowly you get up approaching Arthur he flinches as he feels your arms wrap around him from behind your face in the crook of his neck, you hold him close as his laughter turns into hiccups before trailing off completely. Has it been minutes since you started to hold him? Hours even? You really couldn't care less because Arthur needed you in the moment and that's all that matters even if he had scared you with all of his yelling you know Arthur would never hurt you. 

"Hey it's okay Arthur, I'm not gonna hurt you and I know your not gonna hurt me." You whisper his arms slack as his sides before they wrap around you in a bone tight grip.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me... I didn't mean to yell like that it's just that I never thought all these years the letters were about this..." He whispers trailing off, you open your mouth to respond but a knock on your door interrupts you. Who could that possibly be? Furrowing your brow you let go of Arthur who reluctantly lets go of you as well, he takes a seat on your couch as you open the door. You hadn't had time to slide the lock into place when you came in all you had to do was turn the knob and pull the door open but you hesitate, why were you getting such a bad feeling about what was on the other side of the door? You stop to really think about if you should open the door when another knock booms on your door.

"Gotham PD open up please." A muffled voice comes from the other side of the door, instantly a scowl buries itself deep into your face. Police meant trouble, you had learned that a long time ago growing up in Gotham you learned lot's of things early but not all needed examples. Slapping the best smile you could possibly fake you open the door looking at the three men standing on your doorstep with their uniforms gently pressed no imperfections in sight, just great it was more than one policeman.

"Hello officers what brings you to my door this fine day?" Your tone is surgery sweet but you have to lay it on thick, otherwise they might do something to you. They could be in one of the mob families pockets after all, which one was most likely? Mmm you couldn't even be bothered to learn the families names so it didn't really matter in the end. Plus if you seemed cooperative they were less likely to come back here sniffing around. 

"Hello ma'am we are just here to ask you a few questions about the murders that happened a few nights ago." The one in the middle asks, he's pencil thin but his features seem friendly. Ha as if you snort in your head. 

"Of course come in." You usher the three of them into your apartment but only one stops standing still as he sees Arthur sitting on your couch the other two pay no mind. 

"Oh Mr. Fleck your here as well, we were going to visit your apartment to question you after this but it seems there will be no need." The one of the left says chuckling, what could they possibly want with Arthur?

Blah blah blah question after question is easy for both you and Arthur to answer, the one in the middle scribbles down your responses while the one hanging off the edge of the love seat scribbles down Arthur's. Honestly your bored out of you skull answering what seems to be the same question over and over, "How did you know the victims?" "Where you and the victims close?" "Did the victims have any enemies you would happen to know of?" That question almost made you burst out laughing, of course they had enemies! They were rich businessmen here in Gotham!

"Ma'am can you account your and Arthur's Flecks whereabouts on the night in question." One of the policemen questions you, he doesn't look rather exceptional besides the large belly protruding from his midsection but most Gotham cops were grossly overweight. The one sitting on the love seat looks young almost too young you scoff in your head, must still be fresh out of the academy thinking he could change this city from the inside out. Yeah right. 

"He was with me the whole night." You blurt out before you can stop yourself as you snap back into reality, the policemen sitting on the love seat across from you look skeptical but some of it subsides as you take one of Arthur's hands rubbing small circles into it. Why would they suspect Arthur of all people for these murders? It was probably because of how close the apartment building was that's all, you try to soothe yourself with this thought but it only makes you angrier. Why would they assume the culprit lived in this building? Why because it was a lower income one that why of course, they were just looking for somebody to blame and anybody would do as long as they belonged to this part of town. Nobody could seem to comprehend that maybe not everybody was picture perfe-

"Excuse me miss? You are willing to make that a official statement correct?" The middle officer says looking up at you pen in one hand poised above a typical small black notebook. Snapping out of your thoughts you smile and nod at Arthur before the policemen. 

"Yes that is my official statement of that night, now if you three do not have anymore questions may I see you out?" Your smile becomes strained the longer the three policemen stare at the two of you but eventually they look away. 

"Yes that is fine ma'am." The younger officer mumbles leading the way as the other two policemen follow him, slamming the door would be rather rude so you softly shut the door before turning around to face Arthur still sitting on the couch.

"Why would you lie for me? You could get in so much trou-" Arthur starts to rant only for you to shush him with your finger over his mouth as you straddle him. 

"Artie I know you didn't kill those men which is why I lied for you, they are just looking for somebody to blame this on and I won't let that person be you." You say seriously cradling his face between your hands, a dark look crossing your face the longer you speak. 

"It most likely was another rich asshole who just took a joke too far, even if he did get caught he would just buy his way out." Your tone grows harsher before raising up considerably.

"I know you could never hurt anyone Artie but those police officers will just see you as easy pickings, so I made it harder for them. After all you were with me that night just not all of it but they don't need to know that do they?" You beam widely looking up at Arthur laying a soft kiss on his cheek, he stares dumbfounded at you before his hands come up to clasp over yours. 

"How did I get so lucky?" He mumbles under his breath making you laugh. 

"Don't be silly Artie we're both lucky! We got each others backs always right?" You chuckle kissing Arthur's forehead before looking down at him, a dark thought zips through your mind before you can stop it. 

Nobody would take Arthur away from you, nobody. 


End file.
